The many lives of Christopher Chant
by Hello Anyone There
Summary: Christopher's time spent in Chrestomanci Castle was very...interesting for many people.


Benjamin the gardener had been walking slowly along the path checking for weeds or growths when he heard the wailing of that Thing. Throgmorten the boy called it wasn't it? He paused and listened apprehensively for the screams of its latest victim. None came. Benjamin frowned and put a little extra effort into his protection spells. Listening to the howling cat, he was surprised to hear and almost worried tone in it, rather than violent. Benjamin was more confused than ever, that Thing hated everybody in Chrestomanci castle, everybody except that boy; he corrected himself, and a fine pair they made.

Nobody seemed to be shutting the creature up and, with a shudder of fear realised he had better go and see what the matter was. He picked up his rake from thin air and carefully moved towards the old tower.

Rounding the last corner, he immediately saw that Thing pacing around and yowling. It wasn't, for once, attacking anybody, which was suspicious in itself. Cautiously Benjamin walked closer.

Throgmorten saw him, Benjamin knew that, and sat down, tail flickering impatiently. Seeing that it didn't intend attacking anytime soon Benjamin gathered his courage and moved forwards to see what that strange...thing collapsed on the floor was. He couldn't tell what it was at all at first but when he moved closer it was immediately obvious.

The gardener turned away from the rather smashed body of Christopher Chant and dry heaved into the bushes. 'Sweet virgin Mary' he thought, horrified, 'what happened!' He stared again at the body before that Thing interrupted his daze with another ear splitting,

"Wong!" Benjamin jumped and came to his senses, calling,

"Chrestomanci!" Willing the enchanter to appear. There was a sudden breeze and Gabriel de Witt was standing next to him, wearing a drab black and grey suit. He took one look at the shattered body and paled.

"Good God, however did the boy manage to do that?" Benjamin stammered out an explanation of how he found Christopher but Gabriel wasn't listening. Hastily he was summoning Dr Simonson, their resident medical magician. Dr Simonson arrived with a bump, unused to this way of travelling. Once he realised what had happened he bent over the boy, carefully checking him over. Gabriel stood up.

"He's dead. Down to six lives now, the little fool. The doctor nodded unhappily.

"Broke his neck on the way down. The spells must have worn thin, but what was he doing up there in the first place?"

"I have no idea. Benjamin wasn't it?" Benjamin nodded. "Explain how you found him," He told the two his tale and pointed out that Thing who was crouching angrily under a nearby shrub. The pair looked astonished.

"That Thing didn't attack?"

"What's gotten into it?"

"Never mind about that Doctor, we better move Christopher indoors. I'm not sure how long his new life will take to take over." Dr Simonson picked Christopher up with magic and they went off indoors followed by the cat. Benjamin watched them go. Then he went off to sit in the gardener's shed. The sight of Christopher had been highly disturbing he thought; better get some brandy into him.

*************

"When most people die, they don't get told off for it." The boy said angrily. Gabriel glared at Christopher and replied,

"Go down to the library and write out one hundred times 'I must look before I leap'. And kindly shut the door when you leave." Christopher left, still looking upset and Gabriel sat back in his chair with a sigh. Why couldn't Christopher see that he needed those lives? Why couldn't he at least _try _and be more careful. Climbing around in a ruined tower. Ridiculous. Christopher's voice floated out from the hallway,

"I must be the only person in the _world_, _ever_ to be punished for breaking my neck!" Resisting the childish urge to roll his eyes, Gabriel heard the distinctive,

"Wong!" of the Asteth temple cat. There was a sudden loud clatter and the spells in the hall all began sounding at once. Gabriel stood up quickly and hurried out the room. The Thing was crouched at the top of the stairs, making the most appalling noise, and Christopher was crumpled at the bottom. The other members of the castle were appearing now, brought by the alarm of the castle spells. Gabriel glared at a maid who screamed when she saw Christopher and bent down to check for a life. Four lives remaining. That idiotic boy, he thought angrily. Really, it was just too bad of him. Dr Simonson stepped forward and checked the limp body.

"Broken neck," he said grimly. Gabriel made no reply. What was there to say after all? About fifteen minutes later, Christopher opened his eyes. He looked around at the gathered crowd and said, rather guiltily,

"Did I break my neck again?" Gabriel replied grimly, stepping forward and leaning over the boy.

"You did. Really, after what I had just said to you it is too bad! Can you get up?" Christopher rolled over and stood up. He was moving a little stiffly, Gabriel noticed, but other than that he appeared perfectly alright. Gabriel sent him to write his lines and walked up to his office. Drat that boy, he really was too much! If he wasn't the next Chrestomanci, Gabriel thought, he'd throw him out the castle that very afternoon.

************

Flavian was feeling cheerful. He was looking forward to the hike later this afternoon and he sincerely hoped Christopher was as well. This should be an excellent chance to get to know the boy. He watched his pupil frowning over his French essay and glanced out the window. A little rain, but he'd been out in worse. Christopher appeared to come to the end of his writing and, rather reluctantly Flavian thought, began packing away his equipment. As expected, when Flavian picked up his oilskin and knapsack, he queried about the weather,

"Surely it's too wet and cold to be going out?"

There was an almost hopeful tone in the boy's voice, thought Flavian with a touch of annoyance.

"A little soaking never did anyone any harm," he reassured and they set off just after midday.

As he felt the pleasure of walking descend on him Flavian became cheerful again. The swinging stride he employed, the wind rustling through the gorse, the musical sounds of the rain and the comfortable weight of the knapsack on his back all combined to make, in his opinion, a very happy atmosphere indeed. Christopher, on the other hand, did not appear to be enjoying himself nearly so much. He was trudging miserably behind Flavian, not paying any attention at all to the rugged beauty of the landscape. His expression was of utter woe, he looked as though he had just been informed that everybody he cared about had been eaten by a dragon.

This lack of enthusiasm made Flavian's annoyance flare up again. 'All right then,' he thought, 'I'll take you on a much longer hike than I planned. Serve you right for the way you're behaving, this was supposed to be a fun outing'. Feeling very righteous and slightly guilty, Flavian marched straight past the planned lunch spot and decided to aim for some woods he liked a few miles on. Christopher said nothing and the pair walked on in silence.

When at last they reached the small woods, Flavian considered getting out the packed lunch but didn't. He rather fancied some hot food...hmm. The ground and everything else around here was positively saturated. He could let Christopher practise fire conjuring without risk of setting light to anything. Gabriel had forbidden Christopher learning fire magic anywhere near the castle or its grounds but they were a long way away from the castle now. With that thought Flavian turned to his pupil and tossed away the knapsack. Rolling his shoulders and rubbing his hands together he spoke,

"Now we'll have some really practical magic. You're going to collect sticks and make a good pile of them. Then you can try your hand at conjuring fire. When you've got a good fire going we can fry sausages on sticks and have lunch.

Christopher looked around and protested but eventually gathered the sticks and knelt down in the mud. He briefly conjured a stream of smoke but no flames. Looking irritated he bent over the pile again. Flavian was impressed; it was not often you saw expressions other than bored or vague on Christopher's face.

"Plenty of will as you raise your hands," he said. The boy replied angrily and Flavian felt the burst of magic. Too much magic. Far, far too much magic. Flavian leapt forwards in alarm but it was too late. There was a roar like a dragon's and a huge spurt of fire rose from the forest floor engulfing Christopher completely. He screamed in agony as he burnt.

Flavian almost screamed too as he leapt forward and tried to subdue the fire. Unfortunately his panic was getting in the way and the flames roared on remorselessly. Flavian tried again to subdue them, again no effect. He could have cried out with frustration and fear. His heart racing madly the panicking man stepped away from the furnace and yelled to the skies,

"Chrestomanci! Chrestomanci! Chrestomanci!"

There was a brief rush of wind and Gabriel de Witt was standing in front of him. The enchanter looked around angrily, saw who had dared to call him just then and went white with rage, but before he could vent his fury at being summoned at such an inconvenient time, Flavian gestured desperately at the flaming body of Christopher. Gabriel took in the sight and his expression changed from anger to horror and understanding. With one wave of his hand the flames disappeared and both wizards dived forward to ensure they hadn't completely killed the future Chrestomanci.

Flavian had to concentrate not to gag as he rolled the literally black body over. Christopher was burned to a crisp, his hair, his hands, his face...Flavian swallowed again. There was no way Christopher had survived that. Gabriel knew this too from the look of sheer annoyance on his face. He sighed heavily and stood up.

"He's lost another one. Drat that boy, he would chose just now to do this, we had almost caught them!" Flavian spread his oilskin over Christopher and stood up.

"I'm so terribly sorry Chrestomanci; I didn't know what to do..." Gabriel cut him off,

"You did the right thing calling me, but why on earth was Christopher playing with fire in the first place? I explicitly said he was not to practise it until his control had improved a great deal," Flavian sighed shakily,

"It's my fault this time Chrestomanci. I'm afraid I instructed Christopher to try." Gabriel fixed his cold gaze on the teacher. Without looking away from Flavian he conjured a folding stool and umbrella from the castle. Cancelling the anti thief spell he sat down gracefully.

"Well, that was his fifth. I think we're going to have to try the experiment..."

"Oh no!" Interrupted Flavian, "This time it wasn't his fault at all! I take complete responsibility for this." Gabriel frowned sceptically and glanced at the motionless body.

"Very well then, Christopher has one last chance. But what on earth possessed you to let him try his hand at _fire _magic?"

Flavian felt slightly hysterical. Even after Christopher's rather spectacular falls he was still not used to seeing a young boy die in front of him. And it was extremely unpleasant to realise he had basically just set light to the future Chrestomanci.

"Yes I _know _but it ought to have been perfectly _safe!_ The wood's sopping wet, that's why I let him try." Gabriel glanced witheringly at the burnt child and back to Flavian.

"Doctor Pawson rather suggested that nothing is safe once Christopher gets going." Just then Christopher rolled over and sat up. He looked apprehensively at Gabriel. With good reason.

After his scolding Christopher doused the fire and waited. To Flavian's surprise there was a flicker of relief and happiness in his eyes. He was obviously looking forward to something. Shrugging inwardly Flavian found himself standing in the great hall looking at Miss Rosalie. Gabriel was livid at the news that the Wraith had got away but limited himself to a simple glare at Christopher as he instructed Flavian to take him up to his room.

As the pair of them walked off, Christopher shivering under the oilskin, Flavian spoke,

"You were a crisp! I was terrified!" Christopher nodded grimly; his thoughts seemed to be miles away. Flavian left him in his room and went downstairs for the conference Gabriel had called. 'What a day', he thought tiredly, 'what a day'.

Sally entered Christopher's room cheerfully enough. The boy was rude and took no notice of her but she was used to this by now. Also she was hoping to visit Lucy, her little sister, that afternoon and so she considered today to be a good day. She shook Christopher's shoulder gently.

"Time to get up Christopher, Mr Temple wants to see you in the library as soon as possible," She walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Moving to the wardrobe and fetching some clothes, she continued her chatter,

"It's a nice morning and Gabriel's in a good mood for once so _try_ not to set him off will you?" Still silence from the bed. Sally turned towards it; usually Christopher was a fast riser. He was still lying down, he hadn't moved an inch. Sally stepped forward hesitantly and shook his shoulder again.

"Christopher? Are you awake?" No movement, "Are you alright?" Rather worried now, Sally felt for a pulse and when she found one stood back, puzzled. She hadn't ever heard of someone, in perfect health, simply not waking up. She clapped her hands loudly. "Christopher! Wake up!" Still no response. Seriously concerned now, Sally wondered what to do. If this was just some sort of schoolboy prank, Gabriel would be furious if he were disturbed for no reason. Perhaps she had better fetch Flavian, he knew the boy best after all. Decided, she walked briskly to out of the room and down to the library where Flavian was reading a thick complex tome on herb lore.

"Sir?" He looked up, surprised at her appearance, "Can you come with me for a moment, it's Christopher," Flavian paled dramatically.

"He hasn't lost _another_ life has he?" He asked apprehensively, he knew Gabriel would be beyond livid at yet another 'accident'.

"I don't...think so sir," replied Sally hesitantly, "But I can't wake him up at all and it's beginning to get late. It's not like him sir." Flavian frowned.

"Probably just tired, even so...this is Christopher I suppose. I'll come and take a look," As the pair walked up the stairs, Sally began nervously twisting her fingers. 'Please don't let it be something silly' she thought desperately, 'please don't say I disturbed mister Flavian for nothing'. They entered the sparsely furnished room.

Immediately Flavian strode up to the still occupied bed. Sally felt the delicate tendrils of magic he probed the sleeping figure with. He paused, then spun round wildly,

"Chrestomanci!" He shouted. Sally jumped and covered her mouth, she hadn't thought it was THAT serious. Gabriel appeared in the room, holding a newspaper and a china cup of tea. He blinked and looked at Flavian, then Christopher.

"Good Lord, what has he done now?"

"I'm not sure Gabriel but I think he's spirit walking," Gabriel looked highly surprised.

"Spirit walking? In this castle?" He put down his newspaper and tea and sent out the same questing magic as Flavian had only seconds before. "One life." He reported in annoyance, "He can't have lost them all this quickly. He must be." He paused and looked at Sally for the first time since entering the room, "Was he like this when you found him?"

"Yes sir, I couldn't wake him and..."

"No, of course you couldn't. He's not back yet," The elderly man sighed. "Flavian, miss, if you would be so kind as to leave. I'll wait for Christopher." Sally curtsied and turned to leave but Flavian hesitated and said, somewhat reluctantly,

"Should I set up the equipment? He's lost too many lives now," Gabriel closed his eyes. There was a brief silence.

"Yes."

Sally hurried from the room. She had no desire to find out what 'the equipment' was for. 'Stupid boy' she thought, 'he should have known better than to try that here'.

In the room Gabriel conjured himself up a chair and sat down to wait.


End file.
